Seeing What's Truly Inside: A Caring Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A bit of a sequel to my other story "Seeing What's Truly Inside". Rated T for one character being scared by another. Some tickles included and family fluff all the way! No flames, please.


**Ally meets NRG. Takes place a little before my other story "Always Protective Of Family". **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and all Ben 10 characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seeing What's Truly Inside: A Caring Heart**

Ally was at the Grant Mansion while her parents were on a business trip for a few weeks and they had asked Rachel if Ally could stay for a bit. Rachel agreed right away and Ally was happy.

Now, Ally woke up, but felt really tired, like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all and her stomach felt strange, like she was going to be sick. She got up and suddenly felt her stomach flip and ran to the bathroom.

Rachel was coming upstairs after seeing most of the gang head off for a case and was about to head for work herself, but needed to check on Ally. She heard the sounds of someone upchucking and she ran into the bathroom and saw Ally leaning over the toilet, heaving and coughing.

"Oh, hon," she said, kneeling down beside the young girl and rubbing her back, just like her mother had done when she had been sick. Ally finally stopped heaving and looked at Rachel sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rach," she said, feeling embarrassed.

Rachel picked her up. "It's okay, sweetie. When you're sick, you're sick, hon," she said.

"But I threw up," Ally said, in tears.

Rachel rubbed her back. "It happens to me too, Ally. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just your body's response to get whatever's out of your system that's making you sick," she said.

Going into the bedroom, Ally changed her pajamas and Rachel put new sheets on the bed, helping the sick girl into bed and going to get a thermometer. She came back and took Ally's temperature and then looked grim.

"Well, you have a fever of 100.5," she said.

Ally looked sad, but Rachel rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll have to call work and let them know that I won't be in today," she said.

"But, you're scheduled today," said Ally.

Rachel smiled. "They'll understand when I explain the situation to them," she said and went out to get her phone.

Ally lay there, feeling bad that her cousin had to miss work to take care of her. She sighed and cried a little.

"Don't cry, little one," said an unfamiliar voice and she looked to see an alien she hadn't seen before and he looked like a monster furnace. She screamed and tried to get away.

* * *

Rachel had just picked up her phone to call her workplace when she heard Ally scream and quickly raced upstairs to help her little cousin. She came in to the room and saw Ally curled on the floor and a familiar alien trying to calm her down and approaching slowly, which only made Ally shake harder.

Rachel quickly came around and took Ally in her arms. "Ally, it's okay," she soothed her. "He didn't mean to scare you."

Ally looked at the alien who stood quietly as Rachel placed the smaller girl back in bed and motioned the alien over. "Ally, this is NRG. He's a friend. I met him after escaping the Knights once and got sick from the rain storm and he helped me get well again," she said.

Ally looked at NRG who came over and placed a gentle hand on her forehead, realizing she had a temperature. "You poor little one," he said sympathetically, stroking her head gently.

Rachel then had an idea. "NRG, I have to be at work for a six-hour shift today," she said. "Can you watch over Ally like how you did for me when I was sick?"

NRG nodded. "Go ahead, little fire. I'll keep little nebula company," he said.

Rachel smiled and hugged him. "You're awesome, NRG. Thanks," she said.

He returned her hug. "You're welcome, little fire," he said.

Rachel soon left and NRG sat down beside Ally's supine form on the bed. She looked really sad and he began gently stroking her head again to help her feel better.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked, trying to think of a way to get her mind of her sickness.

Ally nodded and NRG told her stories of his homeworld and even told her about how he had met Rachel and helped her get well when she was sick. Ally snuggled closer to him.

"I'm a bit cold," she said, shivering. NRG brought her closer to him and used his heating power to create more warmth for Ally and even made sure the blankets trapped the warmth too.

"Is that better, little nebula?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Why are you calling me that?" she asked him, curious.

He chuckled. "Just an affectionate nickname, little one," he said as his large fingers began to gently tickle her side, making her giggle and laugh as he continued to tickle her ticklish spots. "Cootchie cootchie coo," he said. "Laughter is good medicine for you."

You could hear the smile in his voice as he said that and he finally stopped to let Ally rest. She snuggled closer to him and he rubbed her back again.

"I always come up with affectionate nicknames for those I care about," he said gently, as Ally cuddled closer to him and he held her protectively.

"Thank you, NRG," she said, falling asleep beside him.

"Sleep well, little nebula," he said affectionately as he then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Rachel and Chromastone returned later that evening from their workplaces and went upstairs to check on Ally and saw a sight that made them both smile.

Ally and NRG were both asleep with her cuddled up to him and the large alien had his arms wrapped protectively around her, as if protecting her from the cruel world. The sight made Rachel turn to her guardian and hug him and Chromastone returned the hug.

"Let them be," he whispered to her and she nodded in agreement and softly closed to door.

What they didn't know was that NRG heard them and smiled to himself as he continued to hold Ally protectively and he fell back asleep as nighttime settled in at the Mansion.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
